


The Wedding Party

by ExistentialMalaises



Series: The Rise And Fall [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Epic Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, There is a plot in there somewhere... I promise, Vaginal Fingering, female pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: [Y/N] and James barely get to spend any real time together, which makes them needier for one another. During the wedding party, they take things a little too far.





	The Wedding Party

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of “The Rise And Fall” series. Read the first part for more **fun** and context if you haven't yet.  
>  Hope you like it! Please let me know. Your thoughts make me happy and encourage me :D Happy reading!

A soft puff of air swept passed her, and in doing so raised her beige-brown dress. She quickly placed her hands on her legs to stop the dress from revealing too much skin while the gentle spring wind crawled all over her body. She took delight in the cool caress. With a content sigh she looked around the wedding party, and noticed some of the leftover plates on one of the empty dining tables. Most people were standing in groups and lively chatting with one another while others were all smiles on the dance floor. Her cousin’s wedding ceremony had been beautiful, even if it was exhausting under such high temperatures. [Y/N] stacked the plates on top of another and placed all the used cutlery on the top plate. The newlyweds were seated on a small raised structure, right in the middle of the rectangular garden, so their love would be the central focus. And it was. It was beautiful. The whole community had come together to make their dreams come true. [Y/N] thought that her cousin might have been a bit on the young side to get hitched already, it might have had to do with the fact that they were the same age, but [Y/N] knew that somewhere down the line she would like to make the same commitment with James. She loved him after all. He was sweet on her and it showed in the way he talked to her, the efforts he made for her and the way he took care of her. She just never heard him say those words, not yet. She had not exactly said them either, but it was implied. She supported him, she listened to his troubles, she comforted him when he needed it, and she let him do unspeakable things to her. He knew she loved him, she was certain of it. 

“Sis, I think your fella just showed up.” [Y/N]’s brother motioned to the front of the building, as he entered the garden, and she quickly handed him the dirty plates. “Now what am I supposed to do with these?” He grumbled to himself, after she speeded away. 

“There you are!” [Y/N] ran towards him while he was fixing his hair in the window of his car. He turned around and was about to respond, but she already attacked him with a tight embrace. 

“Hi right back at ya.” He laughed and pecked her on the cheek.

“Hi.” She took a step back and beamed at him. “Sorry about that.” 

He cupped her chin and leaned down for another peck, “No apology needed.”

“You look dapper.” She adjusted his tie. 

“I try.” He grinned and she laughed. 

She let go of his tie, and rested her hands on his chest. “Listen… before we enter the jungle, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“Today… the wedding, it just made me think a bit, and I’ve been wondering. I just… I need to know if you’re serious about us?” She looked at him with hopeful eyes. She was putting her heart out there, and she hoped he would be gentle. 

He pretended to mull this over in his head, then raised his voice cooly. “Ehhh, maybe a little.”

Of course, he would make a joke out of it. He was a goofball, but this was not the time. “Really, James! That’s all I get?" She squeezed her eyes, giving him a stern once-over, and turned to walk away. 

"Oh, come on, doll, I was only joking. Don’t bust my chops." He chuckled as he walked after her, but panic grew on his face when she proceeded to walk away. "Come here, [Y/N]. I shouldn’t joke about that. I’m sorry." He pulled her in his arms, now taking on a serious tone, but she pushed herself out of them. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She crossed her arms. "You’re a jerk.” 

He pulled her into his  arms again and held on to her tightly. “A jerk who loves ya.” 

“You do?” Hopeful eyes returned. 

He grinned when she melted in his arms, and he nodded. “I do.” 

“Ok.” She quieted down. 

“Ok.” His arms crossed behind her back, and he lifted her up against his body, so that her toes were barely touching the ground. “Aren’t ya gonna say it back?” He stole a kiss, and she blushed. They were being much too impudent. Someone could spot them. “Hm?” He stole another kiss, this one less modest, softly nibbling on her lip until she let him in. She always let him in. He knew how to make her forget about herself and her surroundings. She sighed into his lips. They were so loving… so tempting. 

But she should not be doing this here. Breaking the kiss suddenly, she pushed herself out of his tight grip, and shook her head. “No.” She teased now. Her cheeks were hot, burning for him, and she smiled when he looked disappointed at the lack of touching, but a grin quickly reappeared on his face once she gestured him to walk with her to the back of the house, to the wedding party. 

He straightened his jacket, trotted to catch up with her, and entwined their fingers. When they entered the garden and people were turning to greet them, he subtly whispered into her ears, “I’ll have you crying out those words later today.” She blushed furiously at his words, at a loss for her own, but quickly had to adapt when her mother and father walked up to them. 

“Ah, James! There you are. Smart man to avoid the ceremony but join the party. It’s supposed to be a doozie.” Pa gave James a curt nod. 

James smiled nonchalantly, “I couldn’t get off of work earlier, Mr. [Y/L/N].”

“Well, we were missing you.” Ma added, and James beamed at the words. 

Pa looked at [Y/N] with a bit of a knowing smirk on his face. “Our little girl sure was.” 

“Pa!” [Y/N] hushed him, and James laughed and pressed a modest peck to her hand, which was still interweaved with his. Her parents guided them towards the wedding party, where James was quickly immersed in many questions about himself and his relationship with [Y/N] from curious relatives. She, too, had to deal with their nosey assumptions and expectations. It was her least favorite aspect of family gatherings. Her pa solely escorted James from one family member to the next, proudly showing off his possible-future-son-in-law, and James laughed off the pressing interrogation, and seemed to charm the relatives after short but thoughtful conversations. Especially the female variety seemed to listen intently. She was not the only one who was receptive to his allure, she mused happily when her aunt asked her for some help with the decoration of the dining tables. Finally, an escape from the inquisition. 

When she took care of her chores, she sought out to find him again, but her pa was still hogging all of his attention. The two of them were laughing at something her uncle, the father of the bride, said and clinked their glasses of… what seemed like bourbon (her pa did not drink any other kind of hard liquor). James fitted in so well, and her worries were soothed after he uttered those three words she had been dying to hear. Things would work out after all, she smiled at the thought. Even if he went to war. He would come back, and she would be waiting for him. Maybe… maybe she would be ready to commit to him completely before he left? 

“Hot dog! [Y/N]!” Two of her teenaged cousins walked up to her. 

She laughed at the silly interjection. Youngsters these days. “What is it?” 

“You never told us your sweetheart was this handsome.” The girls giggled when all three of them turned to James, and he caught their glance and offered a wink. [Y/N] shook her head. He was too much, and he was all too aware of it. 

“He’s not too bad.” [Y/N] tried to hold back her happiness. 

The girls looked at one another, before one of them said. “Why don’t you pass the buck. We’d gladly take over the _responsibility_.”

“I should tell your mother you said that.” She looked at them sternly while she tried to conceal the amusement in her voice. 

“Oh, you’re such an old fogey.” One cousin criticized, then the other continued her line of questioning. “Now tell us more about him. Does he dance?” [Y/N] nodded and the girls giggled again, asking for more and more details. More time than [Y/N] would have liked passed by, as she kept being separated from the one person she wanted to be with. She understood this was a family affair, but she had not seen him in a while. Besides his training at the army base, he had been working more, saving money to put away, since he had enlisted for the war, and he wanted to make sure the people he loved were taken care of when he was away. He already felt so far away now, and she yearned for some alone-time with him, especially since he made certain promises about today. A pink tinge developed on her skin once more at the thought. 

“There you are.” [Y/N] walked up to the empty table where James was seated with her baby sister. She was talking animatedly to him while they raised their tea cups. She was probably hosting another tea party. It was adorable how he spent time with her, but [Y/N] would not be having any of that right now.

She stood still in-between them, her hands on her hips. "What did I tell you?” She looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow, who stuck out her tongue, so she messed up her hair playfully. “Stop trying to steal my fella, you eager beaver. He's mine. And you!" She pointed at James who immediately stopped laughing, made a straight face and raised his arms, indicating his innocence. "You need to give me more attention." 

"Oh, is that right?" He stood up from his chair and towered over his girl. 

He was much closer to her than she had expected, and she could feel the tension between them already, but she tried to stand her ground. She rested her hands on her arms stubbornly, and hummed a disinterested ‘yes’. He chuckled, bent down to give her little sister a kiss on the hand and a quick wink. "I'll come find you later. Ok, doll face?" 

"Ok, Bucky." The girl nodded and skipped off to some of her cousins. 

"His name is James!" She yelled after her sister, who stopped momentarily to shake her head. 

"Don't listen to her." James said to her sister, as he casually shook his head along with her. [Y/N] knew she was being slightly petty at this point, and he was absolutely lovely to her sister and she loved him for it, but she would love him even more if he devoted a bit more of his time to her. 

"How about a little tour?" James pulled her in by the waist, and her hands fell on his chest to steady herself. 

"What for?" She was still being a little resentful. 

"So I can give ya all the attention you need." 

She raised her shoulder coyly, thinking over his proposal. He took one of her hands and brought her fingertips to his lips, so he could press a kiss on them, one by one. 

"I've been thinking about it all day." His voice had become deeper. 

Her own voice softened. "Have you?" 

"Mhmm." He murmured softly and licked the tips of her finger with each new kiss he placed.

"James..." She was suddenly very aware of her surroundings. Nighttime had quickly approached, and cutesy outside lamps and covered candle lights created a romantic and scenic ambiance. No one seemed to be paying attention to them. Everyone seemed wrapped up in their own bubble, enjoying the bliss that came with the celebration of young love, but then she noticed her ma’s eyes on her and she gulped. "So, a tour?" 

"Swell idea." James grinned, and they walked back into the house trying to look guiltless and virtuous. Safe to say, James had a better poker face. Communicating a neutral expression to outsiders was a lot easier to do for [Y/N] when she did not have her mother observing their every move until they disappeared from her sight.

Once they entered the house, he took her by the hand and began to search for a secluded room or area. He would slow down his pace and offer an enchanting smile when they would run into inquisitive eyes from guests who were on their way back to the garden party, and she tried not to blush out of embarrassment. They must be aware of what she was up to. She should not be behaving like this. 

After they passed a hallway, James opened a door and stepped inside, but she pulled him back. “No, not there. That’s the powder room.” 

He stood still and looked at her, “I don’t have a problem with that.”

“James! You’ve taken girls back _there_?” Her mouth fell open. 

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, “I was gonna make ya my first.” 

She gave him a playful slap on his arm and he dissolved into laughter. “The nerve on you!” He took her hand again and searched for another room. “Unbelievable.” She continued, and he grinned. 

“How about here?” James opened a new door. 

This was much too nerve wracking. She fidgeted with her fingers. For someone who did not know the design of this house, he was far too careless. What if he had opened the door to a bedroom, or had disturbed someone, she worried to herself. 

“The laundry room?” He stirred her from her thoughts after he peeked his head inside. “This acceptable for ya, ma’am?” She looked to her left, then to her right. There was no one around. She nodded her head and stepped inside instantly, pulling him along with her, and closing the door behind him. He chuckled at her behavior. 

With his rear to the door, he began to maneuver her backward. "So how would you like me to give you the right kinda attention?" 

"A kiss." As she focused on him, her nerves began to disappear. 

"I can do that." He pushed her against the wall with a soft thud and she gasped faintly, then bit her underlip. "Oh, I see you're preparing that lip for me already. Mind you, when I'm finished, there'll be nothing left of ya, doll. Your legs won't be able to carry you anymore." 

James had this way of being crude that hit her right in the groin. Flashes of desire surged to her chest when she heard his words, and he placed an arm on either side of her head and imprisoned her against the wall. His eyes focused on hers, and he slowly bent down to her lips when she moved her head to the side and her finger tapped on her cheek. 

"A kiss here." Speaking was harder than she thought. 

"Not what I had in mind, but..." James wet his lips, plumped them together and pressed them tightly on her cheek. He lingered there, letting his breath fan over her skin, trying to hold himself back. The excitement of her pleading, and then of the sneaking around had a strong effect on him. 

She then dragged the tip of her finger from her cheek down to her neck. "Hm, that's my girl." He smirked against her cheek, and pressed his body to hers, making her back lean harder against the wall, while he followed her finger down with a trail of wet kisses and soft nibbles. She opened her mouth and sucked in the air quietly, trying to keep the rushes of need bursting through her body -from her chest down to her groin- in check. He twirled his tongue over her sensitive skin in her neck and she repressed a soft moan. Hoping not to overstimulate herself immediately, the tip of her finger lowered itself again, now down to her collarbone. He followed her trace once again, and planted rougher kisses in its wake. Her hand disappeared into his brown locks, letting him have his way with her for a moment, before she tugged his head away from her chest when he began to lower his kisses on his own. 

"That's enough." She breathed out. 

He pushed his erection against her hip and she whimpered, "Are your legs unable to hold you yet?" She bit her lips to stifle the moan that wanted so badly to escape, and shook her head from left to right. His eyes were dark when he said, "Then I'm not done with ya yet." 

He readjusted himself against her groin, and he rolled against her body, one hand gripping onto her waist. "You like that?" She closed her eyes for a second in an attempt to repress her sexual urges, the ones that made her so needy for him, and she nodded her head. He rolled his hips once more when he got her confirmation and his hungry lips were on her mouth seconds later. There was no politeness or modesty this time. He offered no soft and gentle kisses, only passion with his teeth and tongue. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” She mumbled when he had her gasping for air. 

“I know.” But that did not stop him; he took off his jacket and threw it on the laundry basket, then he unbuttoned the top of her dress until her breasts became exposed, and lowered his kisses, seeking for her nipples with his fingers and tongue. A slow twirl. A quick nib. A long suck. Restraining her moans turned them into breathy groans and loud sighs. “Let’s take care of your underwear, before you ruin them.” She reddened at his words, but she did not stop him when his hands vanished underneath her dress. With a couple of rushed tugs he had removed them and placed them in the pocket of his pants. She raised her eyebrows, and he gave her an innocent look. “What? You’ll get it back later.” 

“I better.” She muttered and pulled his head towards her for a deep and messy kiss while her hands pulled his shirt out of his pants and unfastened the buttons one by one. Her neatly-manicured nails grazed over his skin, and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

James’ hand slithered underneath her dress, slowly crawling up her inner thighs with featherlight fingers, until he reached her groin. His palm flattened against her body, and his fingers gently explored her skin. He brushed against her nub, a finger slid in-between her folds, and he hummed appreciatively when he felt her heat. His finger went further until it reached her center where he carefully circled around it then pushed in shallowly, only going in an inch, slowly dipping in and out of her, and when she began to move against his finger, he pulled it out and brought her heat up with him to her delicate spot. His movements began to build: soft and gentle strokes from side to side, steady circles with added pressure, quick and rough pats up and down. Her moans became louder and he continued kissing her in an attempt to shush her, or at least drown out her noises. When her clit had grown under his touch, he retracted his hand and had her suck on his thumb, so he could return it to her nub, and let two fingers slowly sink into her heat. The suction of her body was divine. She always took him in so willingly, and he had to do his best to stay focused on her. He increased the tension again, switching between his strokes and his thrusts from soft and sweet to fast and rough, and when she began to clench around his fingers, he knew what time it was.

“Almost.” She breathed into his lips, and he pulled his hand away. 

Her eyes flew open in shock. “No, James! I was so close. I _told_ you.” She complained, her moans turning into whines. 

Trying to steady his own breathing, his gaze was full of intent. “I think you need to tell me something else.” 

“What?” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Something you wanted to say back.” He looked at her expectantly. 

She rolled her eyes and groaned, “Get back to work, James.” 

He laughed in surprise at her wording. “I’ll do it again, you know. I’ll make ya hurt.” His voice was dangerously low, but she was not backing down. 

“Do it then. Make me hurt.” She pushed out her chin defiantly.

He grinned. This was a new side that he was seeing to his girl. She was becoming bolder, gutsy, and he wondered how else he could push her buttons the right way. He was having way too much fun like this. He began to rebuild the tension in-between her legs, just the way she craved it, and despite still giving him angry stares through half-lidded eyes, she fervently bucked against his hand. She was a sight for sore eyes. The way she dug her fingers into his shoulders, the way her lips were all bruised and swollen but she would not stop kissing him, the way she had to try her hardest to keep her sweet noises soft… it was starting to hurt _him_. He longed to be buried inside of her... all of him buried deep inside of her heat. But then he felt her clenching, and he knew she was close again, so he pushed his own suffering aside. 

“ _Ah_ , James. Don’t you dare stop.” She demanded. 

“I will.” He warned, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face. 

“ _Ahhh_ …” Her breathing became deep and slow, she was trying to focus. 

“You were saying?” He stared at the micro-expressions on her face and paid attention to how she felt around his fingers, so he could make sure he would stop at the right time. 

She breathed, “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” He raised his eyebrow. 

“Ah. Y-y-yesss.” Her breaths came quicker and she closed her eyes. 

“Ok.” He stopped his movements. 

“James!” She shouted and he put his free hand over her mouth to shush her, but then her own hand moved down to finish herself off and he quickly got a hold of her with his newly-freed hand. She struggled against him when she felt the moisture rubbing against her wrist, but he held her in place. 

“Shhh. Wouldn’t want anyone to hear you.” Not sure what else to do, she tried to bite at his hand, and he removed it with a smirk. “Told ya I’d make it hurt.”

She was frustrated. Twice had he brought her close to her climax and just as she began to feel her orgasm, he had stopped touching her. It was painful. She really needed a release. She huffed out her frustration, but it only seemed to please him. “Ok.”

“Ok, what?” 

“Ok, I’ll say it back.” Torturing him by not saying it back had somehow turned into him torturing her, and it was no longer worth it. He let go of her wrist and his hand stroked up her leg, returning to her place of pleasure. He nodded his head for her to continue. “I love you, James.” The moment she uttered those four words, their lips smacked together, his tongue desperately searching for hers, and his fingers sunk inside of her again while his thumb began to encircle her. 

“Say it again.” He whispered to her lips.

Between exhalations, she breathed out. “I love you.” 

“Again.” His fingers sped up their motions. 

“Hm, I love you.” 

“Again.” His thrusts became harder. 

“Ahhhh, I-I.. love you.” 

“Again.” His movements unrelenting. 

“I-I… _Ahhh_.” Her hips bucked into his hands, breathing became near impossible, the pressure that had built up over and over again was finally unleashed and allowed to scatter throughout her body into fiery gushes of desire. She was finally freed from the state James had put her in, and during her euphoric high she cried out through her exhalations, “I... love... you.”

“I love ya too.” He drank in her moans and murmurs as she tried to recover. “But I’m still not through with you.” He gazed into her eyes as he lowered to his knees, slowly lifting up her dress so he got a good view. She watched him with anticipation until his head disappeared underneath her dress, and she felt his hot breath on her skin… and then… the heat of his mouth connected with her lips, and she whimpered. She was still tender, but this kind of indulgence was just what she needed. He planted open-mouthed kisses on her folds, then focused solely on her nub, licking her clean with long and broad stripes. She bucked her hips towards his face, eager to feel more pressure, eager to feel that warmth spread in her underbelly. He gripped her butt cheek with one hand, increased the force of his tongue, and she felt two fingers circling her opening. Within seconds she had sucked him in again, and he began to build momentum with each ensuing thrust of his hand, harder and faster. 

It did not take long the second time. The tension that had dissipated in her body minutes ago, soon returned, and had her crying out again. “Oh my… _ahhh_... oh, not again, not again.” She was not used to this. She was not certain her body would be able to handle it. Her mind sure was not. Her throat was dry and she tried to swallow deeply in between her words, gasping for air. “Oh, James….” She met his thrusts until her body collapsed and she almost fell down to the floor, had he not held her in place by wrapping his arm around her waist. The orgasm that coursed through her body was so intense that it seemed like there was nothing else in the world, except for the pleasure that James was inflicting on her. It was a torturous delight. A suffering of the sweetest kind, and she was ruined. 

As James’ hold on her loosened, he slowly let her fall down to the ground. He was right. She could not carry herself on her quivering legs anymore. When breathing seemed like a normal action again, she noticed James. He was towering over her. His non-dominant hand was inside his pants and he was palming himself while he silently admired her. Locks of his brown hair were falling in front of his eyes. His lips were parted, his face was glistening with her moisture, and his breathing was ragged. She flushed again. 

“Let me help you.” She cleared her throat when the words did not come out in one try. 

He smirked, “Are you even able to?”

“Shut up.” She tried to stand up, but her legs were heavy. And they were _still_ trembling. “Lift me up, would you.” His smirk grew, but he did as she requested. Their lips connected, he bedewed her face, and she held on to his shoulders while his arm wrapped around her waist again. “Let me.” One hand traveled inside his pants, down his boxers, and took over for him. His head fell on her shoulder, and his lips found her neck. He kissed and sucked attentively, trying to make sure he would not mark her, as she was slowly increasing his pleasure.

Nibbling softly, he whispered, “You know, you could have stayed seated. Woulda been a great position for me to fuck your... _Ahhh_. Careful.” He groaned when she added too much pressure on him.

“ _You_ be careful with your words, mister.” She breathed out, and he bit her rougher than he normally would in her neck, and she gasped.

“That a challenge?” His free hand squeezed her breast, and she nodded quietly. His lips nibbled on her earlobe, “Challenge acc-”

“AH!” [Y/N] shrieked and froze when the door to the laundry room opened and hit James in the shoulder. 

“Son of a…” James’ voice died down when he saw [Y/N]’s brother standing in the opening with a reddened face and bulging eyes. He turned away from her brother, quickly zipped and buttoned his pants, wiped his face clean with his shirt, and then buttoned his shirt too. 

When her brother turned his angered gaze to James, [Y/N] put her clothing back in place and buttoned the top of her dress. “Oh my gosh!” She could cry. In fact, tears had begun to form in her eyes. 

“Ma was looking for you. Think you should head back. Alone.” Her brother said to her sternly. He still avoided her gaze. She looked to James, unsure of what to do, and he shifted his weight painfully. His pants. They were constricting him at the moment. 

“I’d rather James come with me.” She said to her brother. 

Her brother opened the door wider, not compromising. “He and I need to have a word.”

“Go ahead, doll. I need to cool off. I’ll be right out.” James reassured her. 

She gulped, then nodded painfully at James. Hanging her head, eyes fixated on the floor, she walked passed her brother, who muttered after her to clean herself. She had never been this humiliated. She walked to the powder room, and did as her brother told her. After she fixed her hair too, she ventured outside again. Her ma instantly spotted her when she walked towards the bridal party. 

“Everything alright, dear?” There was a look of concern in her eyes. 

“Just peachy.” She tried not to frown. “Anything the matter?”

“No, just wondered where you two ran off to.”

“I… was giving James a tour of the house.” And with that she turned her attention to her niece, who had walked up to her with a babydoll in her hand. She could still feel her ma’s eyes on her, but she paid it no heed. She was mortified by her brother, and she partly blamed her ma. She understood her ma’s concern, but there was this thing called trust. Her ma should have enough confidence in her daughter to know that she would know _her_ limits.

James stood by the fence with his jacket folded over his arm, silently waiting and trying to keep his cool, until she noticed him. He inclined his head subtly and she ended her conversation with her niece. When she neared him, her eyes widened in shock and anger. “Your lip.” There was a cut, and it was raw around the edges. She felt hot in the face. “Did my brother do this?” Of course, he did. How dare he! 

James moved his head away when she tried to touch his chin, “We had some words. It’s fine.” 

“Fine?! Where is he?” She was fuming. His hand reached for her wrist and brought it to his face. He placed a soft kiss on her wrist, and his face twitched into a pained grimace. “Oh, James.” A painful ache took hold of her heart.

“Ok, maybe keep the kissing to a minimum for now.” He laughed, then winced again. “And the laughing too.” 

“I’m so sorry, James. I can’t believe he did this.” She put a couple of messy locks back in place for him. He was always concerned with his hair. 

He leaned in to her comforting touch, “I can. Don’t worry about it. It’s only a cut. Your brother was understandably angry. We talked. It’ll blow over. Promise.”

“Promise?” She was still going to have to address this. She was a grown woman, and her decisions were her own, not her brother’s.

“I do, but I should go. He’s still pretty angry, and I don’t wanna get you into any more trouble.” She whined and pouted like a little girl at this, and he smiled at her sweetness. “Walk me out?” She nodded dejectedly, and wondered about her underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, show me some love! Give the story some kudos and tell me your thoughts here or on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).  
>  **Thank you :)**


End file.
